Azrael Ember-Sharpe
Azrael Ember-Sharpe is the first-born son of Emrys Sharpe and Morgyn Ember and the twin brother of Castiel Ember-Sharpe. He was born in Episode Twenty-Five of Realm Of Magic. Description Azrael Ember-Sharpe has red hair inherited from Emrys, heterochromia with one blue eye and one green eye as a result of the fertility ritual from which he was conceived. Toddlerhood During his early toddlerhood Azrael was frequently prone to angry tantrums. He also like to run outside and go for a wander around the house as well as talk to strangers that would arrive at the door. One such adult that Azrael liked to try and talk to was Caleb Vatore as he was dating Sagittarius at the time. Azrael was close with his brother Castiel and was excited at the prospect of a little brother when Seraphiel was born. As a toddler he was very bright and maxed out all his skills faster than his twin brother. Childhood When Azrael aged up into a child, he got the hot headed trait from his aggressive and angry nature as a toddler. He received his own room when the family moved on the day of the twins' birthday. Before school started Azrael's phone number got leaked to the kids at school and out of all the texts received the only one he responded to was Nani Kealoha, Makoa Kealoha's daughter. One day at school he met up with Nani and they ditched school part way to the day to sneak off to the bluffs to go swimming. During their swimming Azrael drowned and died in the pool but was saved thanks to his Phoenix Familiar and Morgyn arriving at the bluffs in time to bargain with Death. Shortly after this event Azrael's friendship with Nani grew and he realised that because she was still there for him making sure he was okay. he started to develop a crush on her, planning to one day confess his crush. Azrael and Nani eventually became good friends and he revealed to her the magic portal to the magic realm that Makoa goes to frequently but still couldn't confess his crush to her. Eventually after going to the park in Windenburg with Castiel, Seraphiel and Nani, Azrael finally confessed to Nani that he had a crush on her, she revealed she had a crush on him too. Traits And Aspirations: Traits: * Wild (Toddler) * Weak Bloodline * Hot Headed * Mentally Gifted (Reward) Aspirations: * Whiz Kid (Completed) * Rambunctious Scamp Trivia * Azrael inherited both heterochromia and red hair from Emrys. * Azrael also has slightly pointed ears which is thought to be an effect of either his magical nature or the fertility ritual. * Azrael received the Hot Headed trait as he frequently threw tantrums and was constantly angry during his early toddlerhood. * In Episode 38 of Realm Of Magic Azrael drowned at the bluffs but was saved thanks to both his familiar and Morgyn giving Death a Death Flower. He is the first sim in the series to have cheated death. * Azrael's name comes from the Archangel Azrael who is said to be the Angel of Death. * It is theorised that Azrael and Castiel share one half of the soul that was used to create them. Category:Characters